


Coming Home

by witchkid



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchkid/pseuds/witchkid
Summary: After a night out with the guys a very affectionate and sweet Tim comes home to Amy.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).



Tim made his way through the nightclub in a daze. The voices surrounding him were muted, obfuscated by music, and everything felt a little surreal in the dim light. His brain had blurred the ambient around him into soft white noise, comfortable with letting go amongst his friends as they gathered for one last drink. He let their chatter fall to the background too, swaying and humming along to the current song. " _ He's acting shy looking for an answer, come on honey let's spend the night together,  _ " he knew how silly he must look, as he put a little attitude in his lip syncing, but he was past the point of caring about that. " _ Now hold on a minute before we go much further, give me a dime so I can phone my mother– _ " 

A hand in his shoulder got him to take an abrupt halt, as a friend prompted him to refocus on the conversation, since they were all finishing their drinks. 

Saying their goodbyes was a slow affair, what with them not meeting much like that nowadays, it brought out the best of drunk sentimentalism. But one by one they dispersed, and Tim found himself standing alone outside, waiting for a cab to take him home. 

It truly had been a fun night, he loved these kinds of outings, where he could let go and just be a bit of an idiot with his friends, but now that he was by himself he felt ready to be home, feeling a familiar tiredness settle as the aftermath of all the excitement. Amy came to mind, and he wondered what she'd be doing right now. She'd stayed in with plans to have a comfortable night in, he could just picture her on the couch, watching movies, or perhaps reading. Fondness rushed through him at the images and suddenly he couldn't wait to see her. 

With renewed restlessness he started to hum to himself again, swaying to the song in his head, but stopped when a giggle came from behind him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," a sweet voice said. 

The woman came to stand next to him - a little closer than one would consider necessary in fact. She looked quite pretty, in a messy kind of way, brown hair curling in an array of different directions, worn out makeup and rumpled clothes. She seemed quite tipsy as well, given the sway on her step. 

"Don't worry about it, I was just distracted," he shrugged. 

"Sorry anyway," she smiled. "So, what are you doing out here alone, handsome?" 

"Just waiting for my ride."

"I see... Well, it seems we're on the same boat, would you mind if I waited here with you?"

Tim sighed, considering his answer. Her intentions seemed quite obvious after all, and he didn't want to encourage any flirting, but the urge to be polite told him to say yes, that saying no right then would come across as too rude, since it was still quite an innocent request, and it might seem pretentious to jump into saying he was ready quite happy in his relationship, even if the alternative was humoring her for now until a better opportunity for letting her down presented itself. "I suppose? It's a public space after all," was what he settled for. 

"That's quite a way to say yes."

She continued attempting to make conversation, either oblivious or uncaring of his wish to cut her off, but thankfully her ride was soon to show up. "A shame we can't continue talking, unless you'd like to come over for a nightcap?"

"I'm flattered, but you see, I've really been looking forward to going home for my girlfriend."

He could see surprise take over her features, but the look was brief, as she soon smiled, taking the rejection in good spirit. "Oh that's embarrassing," she said, mostly to herself, and laughed. "I'll be on my way then, goodbye."

He waved her goodbye in answer, an embarrassed smile of his own, but glad the situation ended peacefully. 

From then on it didn't take long for his own ride to arrive, and he let himself relax again, leaning against the car window, letting himself unwind again. Time was lost on him somewhere between the start of his journey and his arrival home, and before he knew the driver was loudly announcing that 'there they were' and he was stumbling the short distance to his front door. 

His vision was blurred, and he needed a second to take in the sight in front of him. When he did, a wave of comfort and, strangely, relief washed through his whole body, even though he'd already expected what he was going to see. Amy was on the couch, hair up in a bun, pajamas, half lying down with a blanket thrown over her legs, holding a now forgotten book as she looked up at him.

She looked every bit as lovely as he'd imagined she would. 

"Ameees, I missed you!" 

She laughs at that, but puts her book away, and just like that her attention is all his. "You saw me just earlier yesterday, baby." 

"Still!" he said, perhaps a bit too loudly, as he threw himself into her already waiting arms, ignoring the giggle that followed.

"Did you have a good time?" 

"Yeah," he sighed, content. "We spent most of the time in the usual pub, but went to a nightclub at the end of it, to change things up, you know? It was nice."

"It sounds fun," she said, bringing her hands to his hair, gently playing with it. 

"Hm. I think someone tried to hit on me while I was waiting for the car to arrive."

Amy truly didn't mind when this sort of thing happened, he usually told her about it, and it felt nice that he told her, trusted her to trust him about it, but even if he failed to mention it wasn't an issue between them. She knew Tim was a good looking man, and if she was being honest it felt even a little flattering to her that while so many girls do want him he'd always choose her. 

"Oh? Well, I can't blame them for trying, you're very handsome after all." 

"It was flattering, but all I could think of was how much I wanted to come home," he hugged her tighter, getting a giggle as a reply. 

Tim didn't know how long they stayed like that, in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. While he still could feel all of this energy buzzing under his skin, it was quieted by the softness in this moment. Much like when he'd been in the nightclub, everything fell to the background in a blur, but it felt somewhat deeper this time, how much he let go. This came as no surprise however, it couldn't when the reason was right there in his arms, Amy irradiated a warmth he would never be able to put into words, a safety he could always fall back into. He could have stayed in her embrace for hours. 

Eventually he started to hum again, the song from the nightclub still stuck in his head. It built up slowly, from silence to humming, from humming to swaying in place, and before he realised he'd been mumbling the lyrics, not quite loudly, but clearly out of tune. " _ If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know. _ " 

And Amy's silent breathless laughter only made the moment more complete, as she sang alongside him. " _ If you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so. _ "

" _ Tell me so, baby! _ "

Somehow they got through the whole song together, voices clashing and off key in a messy duet, humming through what they couldn't remember, and half singing half yelling the ones they could. At some point they found themselves in a different position, awkwardly half sitting on top of each other, moving together in a little dance. 

He felt surreal in the best way possible, with the world slightly fuzzy from the alcohol and the overwhelming sweet atmosphere, everything felt a little bit like living in a movie. Sitting there, tangled together, it was one of those picture perfect candid moments. It filled him with excitement yet again, and all he could think of was that he wanted to keep this going. "Hey, Ames?" he bumped their shoulders, and she looked at him in a silent question.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure, baby." 

She took his hand, and they were dancing. There was no music besides their voices, repeating the same song over and over again as they whirled around the room, narrowing avoiding the coffee table - and each other's feet for that matter. It wasn't quite your couple-y kind of dance, but they kept close together, holding hands while they moved both together and apart. It was romantic in its own goofy way, complete with the familiar fluttering in his stomach, and warmth in his cheeks as carefree happiness overtook them. 

They stopped as gradually as they started. Tired and out of breath, their movements slowed and their singing quieted, and they came to a halt. And for a moment they just stood there in each other's arms. 

Amy was the one to break the moment this time, stretching and falling back on the couch, tugging him down with her. "That was nice, we should dance more." 

"Definitely." 

"Uhum," she mumbled. "You know what I think?" 

"Hm?" 

"You, sir, should have some coffee. Actually we could both use a snack, it'll make you feel much better in the morning."

"I wouldn't say no to that." 

"Some water too."

"Yes, darling." 

She left him with a forehead kiss, and it felt like she was in and out of the kitchen with a blink, and handing him a glass of water. "Drink up!" she said, and just like that she went back again. 

Tim chuckled. 

Since he's met Amy, nights like that had been a rare occurrence, they were fun, but tiring, so he didn't make a habit to go out as much anymore. Even then, tiresome as they were, just being with her made everything better already, he couldn't help but compare the lonely nights where he'd come home to an empty house to the sight of her there, walking around the kitchen, making…. Sandwiches? At least that's what he thought they were, he'd gotten distracted along the way. "I love you." 

"I love you too, darling?" the reply came slightly like a question, not because she was unsure of her answer, but because she'd been startled out of her own thoughts. And he couldn't help the fond smile that took over his face. "What brought this on thought?" 

"I was just thinking it'll be some time till I go out and drink like that again." 

"Yeah? Didn't you say you had fun?" 

"I did! But it's also a lot you know? And I just… I'm really happy to be home with you." 

She seemed to pick up on what he meant then, and smiled back at him. "I'm happy you are too," her fond expression mirrored his as she made her way to him with matching mugs and a plate with two sandwiches she set up on the coffee table for them to share. "Now have your snack! I promise it'll make you feel a lot better." 

"Yes, ma'am!" he gave a joking salute. 

She rolled her eyes and settled beside him, and with her shoulders resting on his, and her legs upon his legs, holding his warm cup of coffee, it was as if he'd never been more relaxed. That wasn't true of course, they'd had so many moments like this before… And he knew there were many more to come too. Instead of making it somehow less special, that knowledge only made the moment better, because there was no rush here, they could just _be_ , together.

"Love you." 

"Love you, too." 

He was home. 


End file.
